


Beware the Wrath of 007

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [44]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, James is having none of that shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James returns from a long mission, he discovers that there is a new 00.</p><p>And that said 00 hasn't taken well to the fact that Q is homosexual.</p><p>Well that's just too damn bad for that 00, because James isn't going to let anyone bully or mistreat Q, the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Wrath of 007

**Author's Note:**

> "You are way fabulous.. Can we have a prompt where a new double O agent harasses Q about being Gay, to the point of physically bullying him, (leaving marks) While James is away on a mission. He comes home to Q bearing marks on his face and body. Q ashamed because he didn't fight back. James comes upon it happening and beats the holy crap out of the agent and almost kills him until Alec pulls him off. you can end in fluff for James and Q..." --anon
> 
> ***
> 
> So ever since I wrote the third chapter to "If You're Sexy and [Don't] Know It..." I've been basing the other 00's personalities on that fic. So if you have read that fic, you'll know who Bill/002 is (and no, he's not the asshole in this one)
> 
> It's weird, I really want to write fics with the other agents in them now lol

James knew something was wrong when Q wouldn’t meet his gaze when he first returned from his mission. It had been a long mission for James (and boring, he hadn’t even the opportunity to shoot anyone), and he had missed Q the entire time. So much so, in fact, that the first thing James had wanted to do when he returned to MI6 was give Q a nice, long kiss.

Q had denied him that as well, muttering something about an important meeting with M before running off.

But not before James saw the bruises on Q’s wrists. James was not the type to let such a curious wound go uninvestigated, but for now, he would let Q keep his secrets.

He had other people to investigate.

* * *

 

“You were here the entire time I was on assignment, right?” James asked Alec as they made their way to the 00’s shooting range (because really, it was best to keep all the 00’s away from everyone else when they had weapons).

Alec nodded, “Yeah, been trying to pass my physical exams since they rebuilt my wrist.”

James winced slightly. 006’s previous mission had gone terribly wrong and had resulted in Alec getting his arm caught in a freight car door. It was only a miracle that his entire hand hadn’t been taken off, and the agent had been on medical leave ever since. No doubt he was going mad with boredom.

007 was briefly brought from his thoughts as they entered the shooting range and a man he didn’t recognize was leaving at the same moment. As the stranger passed him and left the range, James looked at Alec, “Who was that?”

A strange look passed over Alec’s face, “Zach Robinson, the new 002.”

That was a shock to James, “What happened to Bill?”

“Bosnia turned out to be a trap.” Alec sighed, getting his gun ready to shoot, “Bill went missing during a fire fight that resulted in over a hundred casualties. He was declared killed in action about a month after you left on your mission.”

“Damn.” James shook his head, loading his own gun, “Bill was a great agent.”

“Damn right. I never did learn his methods for withstanding interrogations.” Alec shook his head, “Or if he ever did learn to smile.”

“He’d probably call us morons for getting all sentimental over him.” James smirked.

Alec chuckled, “You’re probably right.”

James nodded, aiming his gun at the target, “So what do you think of the new guy?”

Alec didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. His shot had missed the target by a mile, something he didn’t even do when he was under high stress situations.

“He’s…”Alec grit his teeth, setting his gun down before he continued, “He’s a bastard.”

“Well so am I, but you like me fine.” James raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Not like that, James.” Alec shook his head, “The guy hates Q because…well, because you and him are together.”

James frowned, putting pieces together, “He doesn’t approve of our relationship?”

006 pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t think he knows it’s you who’s Q’s boyfriend…It’s more of the fact you two are male in the first place.”

“Are you saying he’s been harassing Q for being homosexual?”

Alec grit his teeth, as if struggling on what to say, “…In short, yes.”

“In short?”

The other man shook his head, “It’s gotten out of hand, James. I don’t know why Q hasn’t done something, but—”

James didn’t hear what else Alec had to say, because he was already storming out of the range, intent on finding 002 or Q, whoever he found first.

In the end, he found them together. Well, not exactly _together_ , but 002 was towering over Q at his desk. He had a firm grip on Q’s curly hair, pulling it so Q was forced to look up at him. James didn’t know what conversation was going on between them, but all James needed to hear was the phrase “nancy boy” before he snapped.

His fist met 002’s jaw first with a satisfying _crack_ , but he wasn’t done. Within moments, he had the younger agent on the ground, and as he knelt on his chest, James wasted no time in pummeling the agent’s face. In fact, he had half a mind to drive his knee through 002’s ribcage once he was done with his face.

The younger agent tried to hit James back, but James simply grabbed the offending arm and snap it. He was getting methodical now, finding the precise areas where he could exact the maximum amount of pain…

“James, stop!” Arms were grabbing him, pulling him off of the bloody 002, “You’ll kill him!”

James turned to see Alec holding him back, “That’s somewhat the point!”

Alec shook his head, “He’s not worth you getting suspended!”

“James?” It was Q’s voice this time, which caught James’s attention. The Quartermaster was standing by their side now, his hand on James’s arm, “Calm down, we wouldn’t want you to kill anyone.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, Q?” James reached out and cupped Q’s cheek with one (slightly bloody) hand.

Q blushed, “I’m the Quartermaster of MI6, I shouldn’t have to worry about homophobic bullying. I’m a grown man, I didn’t want to worry you…”

“Oh Q…” James pressed a soft kiss to Q’s forehead, “You know I always worry about you.”

“I know, James.” Q smiled softly, “I’m sorry.”

“What the hell is going on here?” The Quartermaster and the agents froze (with the exception of 002, who was still writhing in pain on the floor), turning to look at Eve, who had just entered the room. The woman was staring at them all in stunned disbelief, “Did you _really_ have to mutilate a fellow agent, Bond?”

James raised an eyebrow, “Why do you assume it’s me?”

“Because it’s always you.” Eve rolled her eyes, “Honestly, now we have to call Medical in on this.”

Neither James nor Alec seemed all that concerned about 002’s fate.

Eve sighed, handing a file to Q, “I just came down here to inform you, Q, that Bill was found half dead off the coast of Italy.”

There were two 00 agents that shared a small smile. Half dead meant half alive and, more importantly, there was an ex-00 agent on the floor.


End file.
